


Do What You Love, Love What you Do

by Sophy_hesu



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophy_hesu/pseuds/Sophy_hesu
Summary: PWP 一发完
Relationships: Dick Best/Wade McClusky
Kudos: 12





	Do What You Love, Love What you Do

这是爆发的第二场战争，高浓度的黑烟扩散在大气里，太平洋上的空气时刻都是灰蒙蒙的，使得天空都变得浑浊起来。晴空的出现在此时只会显得的不应景，浓烈呛人的硝烟和战火味儿才是真正围绕在身处战争的Lieutenant McClusky身边的东西。

在海上工作，生命的成本是如此之低，比如上星期演练俯冲飞行时仅因航母没有达到足够速度，VB-6就失去了一位年轻的飞行员。由Lieutenant Best代领飞行的第二架飞机离开母舰后完全没有拉起飞行航线，不正不偏的落在了航母的前行航线上。夹板上的每一个人都目睹了那架脆弱的螺旋桨机被航母碾碎，飞机残骸折叠，翻起，最后重重拍打在航母厚实的铁壁上。尽管队伍的那头，Lieutenant Best再怎么对着传呼机喊“停止起飞！风向不正确！”也没有用，一切发生的那么快，想是个被上帝安排好了的悲剧。

想到这里McClusky不由自主的担心起了Dick Best。

“Best。” 上尉推开会议室的门发现Dick Best独自在里面发呆。  
“上尉。”

“恢复的怎么样了？还自责上周飞机坠毁那事呢？” McClusky抿嘴一笑，试图让自己看起来没那么严肃；可没用，Dick Best还是那副臭脸。

“靠，你这口气怎么和我老婆一模一样？别犯傻McClusky，服役这么多年你还不清楚这是什么感觉吗？这事儿会跟着你一辈子的，恢复？你别指望我能恢复。咱在这海上经历的所有事顶多能淡化，恢复不了的。” Dick皱着眉心烦意乱的跟McClusky发着牢骚。

“你…”

“当然也有可能你淡化不了这些玩意儿，那就只有等着得Shell shock（二战时还没有出现 创伤后应激障碍 一词，PTSD曾叫Shell shock）的份了。”Dick耸耸肩，没给McClusky插嘴的机会又补充道。

“呵，我真是从没见过你这么垂头丧气，要知道我更喜欢你平时满不在乎那屌样。但是听着，明天就是日本计划袭击中途岛的日子，你不能因为这件事被影响，按理来说你不应该被任何事影响。我不管你用什么方法，干你喜欢干的事还是什么的，把心态调整好为妙。我不想给你施加压力，但你心里最好清楚自己的责任。”

“我懂…” Dick Best心不在焉的回到，嘴里依然嚼着口香糖。

简短的谈话结束后McClusky并没有离开，昏暗的会议室里的两人都低着头，没有人再说话；房间里安静的能听见管道由于热胀冷缩发出的嗒嗒声，房间外夹板上平时练操的声音也消失了。

船上的海军们都躲回了寝室，大概都在看着自己爱人的照片，攥着那条对自己寓意非凡的项链沉默不语，最后再在纸上写下点什么。Dick和McClusky也一样，静悄悄的在座位上思考着自己的事——趁现在他们还能思考的时候。

寂静持续了十几分钟，McClusky突然开口了

“遗憾吗？”  
“……什么?” Best搞不懂他突然从哪冒出来这么个问题。  
“你也是30出头的人了，有家室有孩子。没什么遗憾吗？”  
“怎，怎么突然这样问？”

“少装了，”McClusky苦笑一声，“你我都清楚明天的任务是什么难度的；日本军现在已经摸清楚了我们的人数，军力，和重武器的位置，而我们呢？除了破解出他们要偷袭中途岛的电报以外其他什么细节都不清楚，明天的VB-6就只能与其他组合作，拿着望远镜在空中找他们的军舰。我们没有太大胜算，Best，我们怕是都没有机会看到明天的日落了。”

“操，我知道McClusky，我当然知道，你真是哪壶不开提哪壶！” Dick突然提高音量暴躁的骂到，脾气倔强的他并不想让McClusky看出自己的不安，便倾斜了身体靠在旁边的座位上留给他自己的侧脸，顺手掏出酒壶灌了一口whisky下去。他当然清楚McClusky的意思，只是完全不想承认罢了；他该死的上尉非要说他最不想听的，干脆利落的打破了他最后的心理防线。端着酒的人在心里骂了句 fuck，McClusky你这该死的。

McClusky识谱的闭嘴了，慢悠悠地踱步过来在Best身边坐下，蹭了一口他的Whisky。接过酒壶时McClusky抬眼瞄了眼Dick，眼前这个平时牛逼轰轰的油子现在也活跃不起来了，紧锁的眉头里只有战争带来的抑郁和压力。两人交接着手里不多的whisky，但很快就喝完了。McClusky主动起身去自己办公室又整了一大瓶过来；谁知道这家伙到底怎么藏进来这么多酒的，估计也就等着这一天用呢。

“卧槽，你这混蛋怎么不早拿出来？万万没想到我的指挥官竟然是个酒桶，呵。”  
“想要就别多废话。” McClusky又弄来了个咖啡杯；给自己倒了大半杯，Dick Best责直接对着瓶儿吹了。

“话说——我刚上学时为了给我爹证明我的能力，参了军；但还从来没考虑过有一天会跟我的上级颓废的借酒消愁，纠结着自己还能不能活着看到明天的日出。Ah fuck人生真是匪夷所思。” Best抹了把脸，被强烈的酒精冲昏了头脑的他开始和他的上尉McClusky废话起来。

“你呢？”  
“和你一样，海军学校校毕业，之后就一直在海上了，大部分时间都在太平洋上。如你所知，前几天又被Halsey分配到航空部门，这其实是我第一次负责你们这群飞行员。要知道我基本没有开飞机的经验，明天作战就只能靠临场发挥。” 曾经兢兢业业的工作，然后爬到了上尉指挥官职位的McClusky似乎对自己的过去没有什么好炫耀或者想要发表观点的。

“呵，军校。你在军校时可是风光，那时候我刚入海军学校，每周都能看到你被表扬提名发奖。我可都记在心里。天，你那时候可真是个万人迷。” Dick嘲讽的口气中还夹杂着当年的羡慕，勾起一边嘴角看着McClusky的侧脸。  
“哈没错，那确实是我。”他抿着嘴转向Best，和他对上了眼神。

上尉愣了3秒才意识到自己盯着Best的眼睛看了太久，有点尴尬的别过头继续盯着手里装着whisky的咖啡杯，笑容还遗留在他的脸上。但这人却完全没有意识到他给自己惹上麻烦了。  
“Damn it，你能别老这么看着我吗McClusky！” Best受够了McClusky每次用泪汪汪的眼神看着他却又没有别的意图。每次这都使他很气愤——McClusky不像其余他撩到的人；他总是忽冷忽热的，让Best感觉他永远也勾搭不到。

Dick Best突然提高音量的吼声吓了McClusky一跳，然而还没等反应过来他已经被Best重重的推了一把，后背倒在座位上，下唇被他狠狠的撕咬着。神经末梢传来的痛感让他一下清醒了过来。

“操！你要干什么！”指挥官猛地推开了扑在他身上的Best，用手抹了一把被咬破的下唇，血液立马顺着掌纹渗开在手心里。  
“干自己喜欢干的事。你问我有没有遗憾，当然有，没狠狠干你一场就是我一直的遗憾，没错，从军校开始就是。明天你我就会命送战场，又没人会知道，你怕什么？”

“等……” 

Dick Best没有给身下的人一点解释或者喘息的机会，又狠狠地亲了上去，用牙摩擦着刚才咬烂的伤口。McClusky疼的皱了下眉头，却被骑在他身上的人观察到了。  
“这点伤也能弄疼你？真没想到。” Best伸手扯开了McClusky本来也没打算好好扣着的军绿色衬衣；然后从头上拽掉衬衣下的白体恤。身下是McClusky完美的肌肉线条，左臂上还缠着几圈厚厚的白纱布，从外面能隐约看见血迹渗透在了里面；剩下的只有指挥官先生上下起伏的胸脯和他的裤子，然而后者大概也保不了多久了。

“你就不怕被惩罚吗！别忘了我是你的指挥官！”身下的人焦急的吼道。

“你能怎么惩罚我？事实是你自己都不知道该怎样给上级报道这事吧？说你被自己的下属给操了？哈哈去报吧，只要你敢说我也敢承担这后果。” Best邪魅的笑了一下，挑衅的低眼看着自己身下气喘吁吁的上尉指挥官。

这句话堵的McClusky无话可说，Best没说错，他这辈子也不会有脸去报道这事儿，无力反抗的指挥官被气到一个字也骂不出来。

“再说了明天我们都是将死之人，我能有什么好怕的呢？倒是你应该感谢我让你有生之年还能再爽一次。” Best又补充道。

压在身上的人伸手够来了那瓶还没喝完的whisky，猛的灌了一大口在嘴里。McClusky想要起身却没得逞，肩膀又被重重的按回椅子上，身上的人一手举着酒瓶一手顺着他的头发捋到了后脑勺，然后用力揪住了他所有的头发，双唇朝着McClusky的双唇对了上去。McClusky毫无防备的被强行灌了一大口whisky进去，来不及咽下去的酒精顺着McClusky的嘴角流下滴在胸脯上，并继续向下滚动着。

被强迫喝下酒精的上尉还没来得及抹掉脸上的液体，就又被Best抓起左胳膊，倒了更多的whisky在纱布上。  
“Oh Fuck！Fuck you Dick Best！这是高浓度酒精啊！”McClusky惊慌的吼到，但也只能眼睁睁的看着包裹伤口的白纱布吸收掉所有的酒精最后变成浅褐色，心惊胆战的等着那即将到来的钻心的疼痛。然而3秒，5秒，7秒过去了，预想中冰凉的液体并没有接触到他纱布下的伤口，McClusky忍不住盯着被倒了酒的纱布喘着粗气。

“Yep，要的就是这个效果。”看着紧张的McClusky，Best满意的挑嘴笑了一下。为了转移他的注意力，后者伸手拨过他的头，让对面的人直视着自己的眼睛。

“啧，真是勾人” Dick Best咂嘴道。

McClusky盯着眼前离自己不到20厘米的这张脸庞，犹豫着自己到底想不想和他做爱。在军舰上寂寞了大半年的上尉已经太久没有寻欢作乐，现在只觉得欲火焚身。然而大概没有人知道，McClusky也曾经异想他和Dick Best在狭小的舱室里亲热的样子，现在怕是唯一为他的幻想付之行动的机会。

再看一眼眼前Best碧蓝的瞳孔，McClusky歪过头凑上去，激烈的亲吻着他的红唇。血液不断从McClusky嘴唇上的新鲜伤口中流出，进入两人的嘴里与舌头互相交缠着，会议室里充斥着二人因激吻而加重的喘气声。

“啊！操！” 晚来的疼痛使McClusky突然抽回自己的舌头大叫道。“该死的这玩意儿还要持续多久！操！”酒精透过纱布不断的渗在伤口上，剧烈的疼痛使McClusky喘不过气来，生理性泪水啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，他能感受到胳膊上的伤口在疯狂跳动，但也只能用右手捂着缠纱布的地方，试图让自己好受点。“给我弄个剪刀过来！狗日……”

上尉的话还未骂完，就又被堵住了嘴，但这次堵在嘴上的是那件白体嘴而不是Dick Best温热的双唇；鲜红的血液瞬间就沾染在了白色的布料上，McClusky只能使劲咬着嘴里的布料来忍痛——虽然这也缓解不了什么。

“你废话太多了，上尉。”Best凑到McClusky面前，皱着眉看着眼前可怜楚楚却说不出话的的McClusky。因疼痛而产生的泪水在眼里打转，他一手揪着McClusky的黑发，抽出另一只本拽着体恤的手将中指缓慢滑进McClusky带着血水的嘴里；并继续向里。被拽着的人闭上眼，配合的用舌头挑逗着侵入嘴中Best的中指。

“现在告诉我，你还想要吗？”Best在耳边低语道，并抽出那湿漉漉的手指，滑向McClusky腹部。手上的液体在McClusky身上划过一道水痕，留下小腹上的一丝凉意和Best不断向下游走的手指。

咔嗒一声，上尉身下的捏扣腰带就被解开了，Best把手伸进他的裤腰，手掌上的老茧刮擦着McClusky腹部细嫩的皮肤一直向下，然后指尖接触到他那下陷的人鱼线，再接着往下触碰到了他半勃起的老二。McClusky倒吸一口气，仰视着Dick Best，微微的点了下头。眼里的生理性泪水还没褪去，这让他在Best的眼里看起来更好操了。

“呵，Wade fucking McClusky，你比我想象的还要放荡。” Dick Best收手解下自己的皮带，并顺手将其对半折起，抓着有铁扣的那端迅速在McClusky腹部抽了一皮带；随着响亮的抽打声和上尉瞬间爆发出的娇喘，一道红印立马浮现在上尉皮肤上。

“把手背过去。” Dick继续拿着那条皮带捆在了他上尉背过去的手腕上；然后将其摁倒在座椅上。他褪去自己的下装，直接毫不犹豫的把自己梆硬的老二塞在了McClusky嘴里。突然捅向喉咙里的异物使McClusky根本没反应过来，本能的呛了一大口然后咳嗽了几声。

“能慢慢来吗。。。？”他央求道。

“对不起我的上尉，今天不行。”还没说完他就又把老二塞回了McClusky嘴里，并对着膝下的人一点一点顶进去；一阵舒爽瞬间从龟头传遍他全身。无法合嘴的McClusky只能任由口水顺着嘴角向下滴；正如Best所说，天知道他现在会议室里被操到合不拢嘴的模样有多么放荡。

被服务好了的Dick Best抽出老二一脸爽样，McClusky立马一阵咳嗽；之前被憋着无法咳嗽的他现在已经涨红了脸，同时试图用手抹掉挂在嘴角的口水。

“技术不错，真是可惜以后没法再享受这么好的待遇了。”  
“谢。。。谢？”说话都吃力的McClusky还在试图和他的下属斗嘴。  
“少废话，上来。” Best岔开腿示意着，直挺的老二上还留着McClusky的口水，他坐上去后便瞬间浸湿了腿间的那块布料，两人的老二只隔着这块布互相摩擦着。

Best替McClusky解开还捆着他双臂的皮带后，跨坐在他身上的McClusky立马低头吸吮着Best的下唇，Best也同样激烈的回应着，双臂环在自己腿上的人的腰后，一只手伸进裤子里，揉着他的后穴；上尉低声哼了一下，也用手去够Best的手。逐渐安奈不住的McClusky开始在Best腿上蹭，更加激烈的用舌头深吻Best。

McClusky已经完全把自己交给了Best，焦急的开始脱自己的裤子，再将其随便的甩到一边儿，坐回Best炽热的大腿上。两人的老二接触在了一起，互相顶着对方的腹部，McClusky伸手开始套弄起Best的性器，后穴又同时被Best的一根手指来回挑弄着。Best的手责在McClusky背后试图给他做扩张，可他后穴紧到一根手指都顶不进去。

“放松，你这样我没法做扩张” Best松开McClusky的嘴唇，脸蹭到他耳边命令道。但他却并不见McClusky有放松多少，就只能嗦一口自己中指再继续试图扩张。

唾液起了润滑的效果，Best一根中指立马顶进去一半。不适感让McClusky挺直了背，把头埋在Best的卷毛里喘着粗气，小声哼唧着。等肩上的人安静下来后Best开始抽出自己的手，再推回去，扩张的越来越轻松。  
逐渐适应了的McClusky开始不满足于Best的一根中指，自己撅着屁股乱动，大腿在Best的大腿上来回蹭着，引的Best只想赶紧操他，但Best不可能让坐他腿上的人说爽就爽的

“还不能这么快给你，耐心点我的指挥官。” 说着Best减缓了手下的动作。  
“别，不要停…”  
“求我。”Best装作很冷漠样子的说道。

随之而来的不是McClusky言语上的哀求，而是他自己送上来的一阵深吻，勃起的乳头顶在Best的胸上摩擦，McClusky现在只想着赶紧解决自己的生理需求。他感觉自己已经热到发烫，失去理智的在自己下属身上施展兽性。见McClusky有为之努力，Best用上了第二根手指顶进后穴。

舒爽感开始一点点叠加，McClusky已经开始不自觉的去碰自己的老二却每次都会被Best挡住，不知道怎么办的他只能一手抵着Best的肩一手揉自己的乳头，原本粉嫩的乳头被他自己刺激到发红。

蹂躏够McClusky后穴的Best抽了手指，试图用自己带着淫水的手扒下McClusky的裤子，他抬抬手示意身上的人站起来，再把裤子继续拉到最底下，然后自己也站起来朝着McClusky吻去。McClusky直挺的老二责顶在了Best的肚子上，而Best责伸手到下面抓着自己的老二用龟头摩擦着McClusky湿漉漉的会阴。McClusky安奈不住的哼唧出几声，而由于身体的灼热感他的汗水已经浸湿了额头前一撮头发，耷拉下来挡在他眼前。

Best用下体向前顶着McClusky，俩人慢慢移动到了会议室前面，直到McClusky的屁股怼到了桌子上后他俩无处可再推了，Best便托起McClusky的双臀把他抱到了桌子上，俯下身从他的脖子舔到乳头，然后用舌头挑逗着那个小小的但是硬到发涨的凸起。敏感点被挑逗的McClusky直挺着腰，他仰着脖子，胳膊肘撑着自己好不让自己倒过去。想高潮想疯了的McClusky开始伸手上下撸动身上人的老二，只想着让他快点进来。

“想要？” Best很清楚身下人的意图  
“嗯…快点” 说不上话来的McClusky草草的回答道。

”没那么轻松的就让你爽的，说清楚想要什么？“  
“想要你操我。”McClusky羞耻的说出这话的同时又试图伸手去触碰自己那已经泥泞的后穴，当然结果还是被Best给打到一边去了。  
“这才对，但是你不许动。” Best一手撑着桌子一手提着老二往McClusky后穴附近送，龟头在潮湿的后穴附近滑动，最后抵在穴口挺着腰往McClusky两腿间顶进去。下面的人后穴被不断刺激着，便不停的分泌着淫水，使Best进入的更轻松了。Best的老二一寸一寸的进入McClusky的后穴，摩擦着会阴内部，引得他一阵痉挛。两人同时享受着这快感，McClusky责更不由自主的叫出声，喘息时带着哼哼唧唧的声音，听着像只欲求不满的野猫。

后穴被Best一次次的侵入和抽出让他渐渐习惯了这个过程，抽插的速度也开始逐渐加快。Best抄起McClusky的双腿搭在自己肩上，直视着McClusky的灰眸。两人滚烫的大腿不断贴合，分开。

Best的老二越操越深，McClusky的娇喘声也越来越急促，闭着眼梗着脖子的他很明显即将要高潮，Best责立马抽出了老二免得身下操着的人直接爽快的缴了械。McClusky立马被拉回现实，挣扎着试图去揉自己的后穴，Best责更快的又将McClusky的双手按回在了桌上。

“我说过没有我的允许你还不能高潮” Best伏身在他脸颊上轻轻吻了一下说道，“手也不要乱动哦。” 他慢慢移开了原本压在他胳膊上的双手。  
“别…别，求求你了” McClusky不乐意的哭诉道，睁开泪汪汪的眼看着Best，又试图起身亲吻Best。  
“哦不不，这招不管用了。” Best直了直腰，McClusky便离他更远了。他伸手轻轻抚摸了一下McClusky被操开了的后穴，他便立马敏感的反应了起来，挺了挺腰双腿试图合拢，不放过任何一点可以让他高潮的动作。见McClusky这么敏感；Best又饶有兴致的把自己大拇指抵在穴口，果然身下的人便又开始哼哼唧唧的微微抬起屁股，欲求不满的想要被侵入。

Best像在逗一只懵懂的一猫样，一小下一小下的给着McClusky他想要的满足感，而又保持着他不会失掉兴趣，后穴依然湿漉漉的紧扣着Best的拇指，而等他玩够以后便又抓着自己的老二顶了回去。McClusky原本微微支起的双臀也因为后穴再次被填埋的舒爽感而放松了下来。他先前因为后穴的饥渴而不停分泌的淫水留到了身下的图纸和地图上，自己做的paper work此时已经被蹂躏的不成样子，但是他现在已经顾不了那么多了，被Best操到缴械才是首当其冲。

恢复了持续不断的抽插动作后，McClusky又开始了和之前一样逐渐加粗的喘息，但这次他总是警惕的盯着Best看，或许下一秒他又会开始对自己的折磨。Best则埋头不断的抽插着，摩擦所带来的一阵阵快感也使他欲罢不能。他有时会侧头亲吻一下McClusky搭在他肩上的大腿，然后吸吮着自己吻过的地方，留下一个红紫色的印记，再转头看看自己身下的人，挑起一边嘴角。

俩人带着淫水的大腿撞击声越来越频繁，被压在身下的McClusky已经快要喘不过气来，哼唧声也随着抽插的频率变的频繁。Best责埋着头，一声低吼先射了出来，一股热流瞬间涌进McClusky后穴的深处；而Best并没有立马抽出老二，而是低头又吻了吻McClusky的脖子，在他的肩胛骨上方喘息。接着又伸手向下摸去，揉着McClusky的后穴帮他也达到高潮。McClusky从哼哼声变低吼，在后穴被双重刺激之下也射了出来，精液粘到了他的肚子上和Best的上衣上。

大汗淋漓的俩人都半边身体躺倒在桌上，脑中一片空白。压身下是被糟蹋的皱皱巴巴的图纸和地图。

“Wade，如果能活着熬过这一关我还能和你再干一次我喜欢干的事吗？”  
“可以。”


End file.
